Management software can include user interfaces (UIs) and/or graphical user interfaces (GUIs) for managing, monitoring, viewing, and/or configuring one or more components (e.g., physical resources and/or virtual resources) within or associated with a computing system, e.g., a backend computing system separate from the management software. Such management software can include search functionality that allows a user to search for a specific element or entity in the computing system using specific criteria. However, such search functionality is generally inefficient, cumbersome, and error-prone.